wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Fandre
"I don't care if you're a damn hero of the war, you better get your ass up and help out here!" Fandre grumbled, muttering to herself angrily. She wipes the sweat off her forehead, bracing herself for another attack. Her grip tightens around her two swords, one being none other than the famous Quel'Serrar, eyeing the numerous trolls that seem to be thinking that she's their lunch today. Impatiently, she screams for back-up, and the trolls begin to charge. Background Fandre, or as many call her 'Fanny' or 'Fannypacks', is a rather rude, selfish, rich, spoiled noble brat. Her hobbies involve collecting tokens from Zul'Gurrub, slaying trolls, starting fights, spending her money on worthless crap she'll never use, and just plain aggravating the public. Born into a rather large manor, she expects to be treated with no less respect than any other noble. Of course, with that being said, it's also important to mention the fact that her manor burned down when she was eight along with her parents. As far as anyone knows, anyways... Technically, she does not properly hold the title of 'noble' and never finished her training as a soldier. Many question what her parents did for a living. As an only child, she spent her years reading and training without a single break in between. Not much is known about her from the age of 10 till her current age, 19, but it has been rumored that she hung around with a dwarf. That doesn't help to explain her incredible fear of gnomes and racism towards spaceg- I mean, draenei. Fandre was first introduced at the Elemental Tournament, hosted by Ardrick around the time she was 17, where she fought against a part-worgen and... lost. However, it was then that she was seen by the community and Stormwind for the first time in at least seven years. Some say she put up a good fight, but obviously she was not impressed. She was overheard being quoted that "if I don't win, it's not a good fight. Close victories don't count for anything." She's usually seen in a Bloodsail outfit with her trusty Quel'Serrar by her side and a ship wheel on her back. Of course, she became a pirate when it was "uncool" to do so.((Basically, before there was a feat of strength for it.)) She takes the clothes of her enemy and, after much washing, will wear their colors. She's often mistaken for a guard, scarlet, or cultist. Not many speak to her or even know about her, and it's probably for the best. She walks around with a near-constant glare, insulting anyone she finds to be less suitable than her standards. She has been known to start fights though it's not often that someone is severely injured. Many just know her as a brat, though she introduces herself as "Fandre Tharionus, heiress of the Tharionus fortune" and continues to act as if she's better than everyone around her. She has no love to speak of, though there was a rumor about some paladin that was flirting with her a while back... Involvement Strategy Quotes "Move, ye damn spacegoat!" - said to a draenei. "Fandre Tharionus, heiress of the Tharionus fortune, at your service." - Introduction "If we're not covered in blood by the time we're out of here, then we didn't do our job." - overheard before Zul'Gurrub "A pirate ship?! Uh... did I mention I'm uh... prone to seasickness?" - when coerced into joining a crew Trivia External links * External link